wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Konami Code
The Konami Code is an upcoming to story that will act as a sequel/series to Wreck-It Ralph and will be published Summer or Fall 2014 on Fanfiction.net. The setting will mainly take place in Sugar Rush Speedway, a popular arcade game where everything is made of nothing but sweets, Game Central Station and a New added World, "Game Times Square." Plot Because of Sugar Rush's new growing popularity, Litwack decides to give the game a brand new upgrade which will add new tracks, power-ups, special abilities, new looks and brand new characters. Also the addition of two new consoles for Extreme Multiplayer. '''As Vanellope and the racers great the newcomers, little do they know . . . that the game has changed.Racing to the finish line is still one of the ways to win the game . . . But now as Teens flood all over the game . . . Racing just isn't enough to catch their attention. *When racing, if a player tries to harshly attack another (As in try to bump that player off the track) they will both be atomatically sent to where both of them land on. Once they land, both players must control their characters and win an all-out brawl to continue racing. *Almost all the characters have "Special Abilities" which they can use when their power meter is all the way up. Our they can use it when in a brawl with another player. Vanellope and her friends do not want to be a part of this, but have no choice because if they reject, their game slots will be ignored. Suspicion grows as Vanellope and her friends and the newcomers as well, start seeing strange things appear in backgrounds. Vanellope starts having nightmares and mostly in all of them, she sees dark, bright green figures but can't describe their facial appearances because of distortion and pixels everywhere. As they are suddenly thrown into the mysteries of their new home, they slowly find out . . . that there is a new evil among them, planning to take over their coding and use them to take full control of the Game World . . . which will give them the chance . . . to capture the human world as well. Tobikomi and Konami The Sugar Rush Speedway game was originally created by a fictional arcade game company name '''Tobikomi, which was used in the movie Wreck-it Ralph. Yes, Konami had no use in the movie, except from some of the cameos in the film. The Konami Code 'is a very popular cheat code that appears in many games created by Konami. But, the code has been used in popular culture, for Example Wreck-it Ralph. King Candy used the Konami Code to enter the code room of the Sugar Rush game, which is where the idea for the story came from. The Konami Code has been also used on many websites and other different games. Kingdoms Kingdoms that were added when the two new consoles were installed. '''Console #1 - '''Sugar Rush - Name of main Kingdom (Princess/President Vanellope) '''Console #2 - '''Florentine (Prince) '''Console #3 - ' Cream Summit (Princess) '''Console #4 - '''Twizokyo (Parody of Tokyo, Japan using Twizzlers) (Prince) Twizokyo is actually one of the most populated cities in Sugar Rush as of the update because for one reason it is connected to "Game Times Square." Ruled by a Prince (He will be introduced soon) the city is full of beautiful bright colors, music but sometimes, darkness . . . Characters '''Sugar Rush Racers Vanellope von Schweetz - Taffyta Muttonfudge - Rancis Fluggerbutter - Crumbelina di Caramello - Gloyd Orangeboar - Snowanna Rainbeau - Candlehead - Adorabeezle Winterpop Original Characters TBA Trivia *There is an idea for having the story also written in a comic format. But has still not been comfirmed. *The story has been in development since January 2013. There is no official release date for it, yet it was said to be published around Summer or Fall of 2014 on Fanfiction.net *The Konami Code series was orignally going to be named "Sugar Crash" *Voice rolls will be given to the characters, to show how they would sound like and what type of personality they would have. Sarah Silverman, Mindy Kaling, Katie Lowes and Jamie Elman will stay as their characters. *One of the worlds that will be in the story, is named Game Times Square, a parody of Times Square in Midtown Manhattan, New York City. Which is where all the Arcades, mobile games, pc games and Home consoles are connected. *Florentine is a parody of Florence, Italy. Twizokyo is a parody of Tokyo, Japan. Gallery Efdsfs.png Ice_Cream_Mountains.jpg|Cream Summit - Smaller version Florence.jpg|Florentine - Parody of Florence, Italy world-trade-center-tokyo-japan-night-city-skyscrapers-road-street.jpg|Twizokyo - Tokyo, Japan Category:Dolcinea's fan stuff Category:Fanon